Princes and Frogs
by Butterfly Cobra
Summary: Every moment is just a tiny, insignificant speck on an infinite timeline, it is up to us to hold these moments and make them as special and meaningful as possible. Follow the journey of several teens trying to make a difference. Marauder Era LJ SiriusOC


**Princes and Frogs**

Guardian Angel

* * *

My story will stay as true to the series as possible. I have been working on this story off and on for nearly an entire year, and this will be the beginning. 

Disclaimer: Any of the characters or things you recognize clearly do not belong to me.

_

* * *

_

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

* * *

Ana sat stationary on the uncomfortable airplane seat, her son and daughter sitting just as quietly beside her. The small girl clutched a black, stuffed dog to her chest, staring out the small window. 

"Miss, would you care for a beverage?"

The voice startled her back to reality. Pretty brown eyes shot up and focused on the stewardess offering items off the small metal cart.

"No thank you," she replied softly.

"And what about the wee ones?" She inquired, trying to appear cheerful, even though she must have begun to feel some impatience with the passengers.

Ana looked over at her daughter, who had not even peeked at the stewardess through the entire exchange, then down at the baby.

"No thank you," she repeated.

"Very well then," the stewardess said before moving on to the next row.

Ana sighed and checked her watch for what was probably the tenth time in five minutes or so. She really did not like airplanes, preferring instead a broomstick and wind flowing through her hair. Dumbledore had thought it best to use a minimal amount of magic for a while, hence the muggle transportation. They would be flying into John F. Kennedy International Airport in just over four hours.

"Mummy? Where is daddy?" A tiny voice questioned from her side.

"Daddy had to go away for a little bit, darling."

The little girl was silent for a moment before asking, "Where are Aunt Lily, Uncle James, and Harry? Are they coming with us?"

Ana closed her eyes quickly to stem off the rush of tears brought on by the innocent question, and opened them to meet her daughter's grey eyes looking back at her with worry.

"I'm sorry, mummy," she said, sounding afraid that she would be chastised for making her mother cry.

"It's not your fault, baby," Ana gently replied, stroking the little girls silky black curls. "A very bad man did something horrible. He destroyed peoples' lives, and hurt them. But he is gone now, and I will keep you safe."

Her daughter seemed to contemplate this before adding, "But daddy has to keep you safe. He has to come with us."

"Baby, he will come back someday. He always does. He loves us too much to let us go," she told her, praying it was true.

The little girl found this to be an acceptable answer, and lapsed into silence, quickly falling sleep against the window.

* * *

Several hours later, Ana was granted her first view of the United States in nearly five years. She reached over to wake her daughter, mindful of the baby still sleeping on her lap. 

"Look, baby. New York."

Her daughter almost glued herself to the tiny window in excitement. "It is really big, mummy! Are we going to live there?"

As the plane prepared for its descent from the sky, Ana said a quick prayer and checked her bag one last time to assure herself the passports were where she had left them. Her hand nudged a slender piece of wood and she glanced down at it. Her husband's wand lay on her palm, and she bit back a sob. Her hand moved to the ring on a chain encircling her neck. She looked out the window at the blue sky and made a vow. She would save her husband, and in turn, save herself. Their family would someday find itself back together, she would make sure of it, and they would survive.

* * *

This is Ana Valencia Black, and this is her story. A story of fear, anger, happiness, loss, love, and most importantly, hope. 


End file.
